


Wish you were here

by Nimz12peekaboo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Aliens, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz12peekaboo/pseuds/Nimz12peekaboo
Summary: Scully goes on holiday, for some much needed alone time. There's a knock at the door...who could it be?... It's Mulder obviously. He's naked and soaking wet. Madness ensues. Finished now.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Wish you were here

Scully was in a four star hotel because she had a conscience and she always felt guilty giving herself the best. But still, it was nice. And she had booked a massage for a bit later on. She was finally getting some much needed down time, some time to just relax and pamper herself. 

She deserved it. She was in her silky rose pink matching pajama shorts and short sleeved shirt. She was braless and free. No aliens, no photos of dead people, no autopsies, no pant suits. 

She was planning on spending most of these three days naked or in different states of undress, in the bath, the pool or the sauna. She was going to be as free as a summer breeze. She wondered how Mulder was doing. And then she stopped herself from wondering. It was part of the deal. She needed to get away from everything to do with work even him. She missed him though. But she knew he'd get restless in a place like this. 

Plus you can't take vacations with your work partner that would be weird, wouldn't it? She imagined it and then stopped herself. There was no point imagining it wasn't going to happen. 

She started to run a bath and poured some lavender bath oils into it. 

Then she heard a woman scream outside and some commotion and then a bang like something fell to the floor. "What the heck?" She drew her gun and stealthily moved towards the door. Opened it and saw a naked Mulder standing complete soaking wet with his hand about to knock on her door. 

She jumped back surprised. "Mulder...?! What the heck are you..? Why are you..? What...? " 

"Scully...we have a problem." 

"What?! No. You have a problem Mulder. I'm on holiday I do not have a problem." 

"Okay" he turned to walk away, his dick swinging and water glistening off his ass. 

Scully scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Wait..Mulder you can't leave like that someone's gonna lock you up if they find you wandering the streets in that state." 

"It's been a long time coming Scully." "But really Scully there's a problem. I may have accidentally ran into a girl on my way here and she may have slipped and been knocked unconscious." 

Scully sighed and looked down the corridor to see the woman he was talking about. "Mulderrr...that's my masseuse." "For heaven's sake". 

"You've got a masseuse Scully?" 

"Well not anymore, no." 

Scully gave the woman a once over and called an ambulance. She was fine. 

Mulder was waiting patiently in her room when she returned, he had her pink silky dressing gown on but it barely covered his ass. 

"Mulder are you gonna tell me what the heck is going on? Why are you here? Why are you naked and wet?" 

"That's what I like about you Scully you're always asking the right questions and so you are going to get the right answers. It was..."

"Wait...if you say it was aliens Mulder I will throw you outta here. " 

Mulder looked at the door and looked at his naked legs. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. 

Scully rolled her eyes. And sighed deeply. He looked cute. Like a drowned puppy. A really sexy athletic tortured broody drowned puppy. If that was possible. 

"Scully I'd call a cab and go home. But I have every reason to believe that neither of us is safe when we are apart. I've been told by an inside source. It's important we stay together Scully for the next few days our lives may depend on it." 

"Mulder I'm on holiday." She whined softly. 

"Scully you won't hear me talk about any cases I promise, no aliens, no ...no nothing. I'll keep silent...like a fish. But we have to stay together for our own safety." 

"Okay Mulder whatever. I'm going to take a bath. Keep warm, here's some towels." 

"Thank you Scully that's very kind of you." 

"By the way I really like this pajama set, it's the cutest thing I've ever seen you wear." His eyes lingered on her ass and bare legs as she walked away. She couldn't help but blush and smile.

She undressed in the bathroom and sunk into the bath. It smelled gorgeous and it was hot. She wasnt even curious as to why Mulder had turned up wet and naked at her door or how he had gotten there. So many crazy things had happened to them over the past six years of working together that it would have been weirder if he hadn't of turned up randomly at some point. 

"Um Scully. Sorry to interrupt but..."

"What is it Mulder? Did the aliens tell you that you had to get in the bath with me for my own safety aswell?" 

Mulder looked hurt and turned to leave. "No, wait. What is it?" 

He looked up at her and he looked so dejected and sad that she nearly got out of the bath to hug him but she remembered that she was now the one who was naked and wet. 

"Scully I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for ruining your holiday I know you don't get much vacation time and you really deserve it. " 

He turned to leave. "Mulder that's ok. Maybe you can make it up to me somehow." 

He looked hopeful. "Yeah sure." 

"Oh hey seeing as I knocked your masseuse out I could always fill in for her? I give quite a good massage I've been told." 

Scully looked at him. And thought about it. 

"Hmm okay. Let's see what you've got." 

"Wha...what now? While you're in the bath? " 

"Is that a problem?" 

"No, no. No... no. No that's not a problem no." Mulder said as cooly as he could. 

He gulped. And walked towards her in the pink dressing gown. "Lose the robe Mulder. It's not a good look."

He wrapped a towel around his waist instead. "Okay Scully are you ready to be pampered and taken care of?." 

Maybe this holiday was shaping up to be alright afterall. 

She handed him a bottle of some flowery smelling oil and he squirted half the bottle onto her back. "Mulder...I'm a woman not a hotdog!" 

"Sorry Scully" he chuckled "just a little overexcited." 

He started massaging her shoulders in little circles and feeling where her muscles were tense, up to her neck and down her back, beneath the water right down to her lower back. "I'll have to get to the rest of you when you come out of the bath Scully I can only reach your head, neck and shoulders from here." 

"Hmmm." 

Looks like it was doing the trick. She was fully relaxed and breathing deeply. The bubbles were no longer covering her breasts but he didn't want to ruin the ambience. Or her relaxation. Plus you know...Scully's nipples. 

He swallowed and thanked the lord and the aliens that led him to being here. His mind wandered and he realised that Scully's nipples were like little pink spaceships. He smiled. The nice kind of spaceships though, not the kind that stole your sister away in the middle of the night. But the kind that showed you beautiful otherworldly discoveries. Mulder liked spaceships alot and he liked Scully's nipples, they were beautiful. 

Part two

Mulder had been massaging Scully's back in little circles and deep wide strokes for ten minutes now. He was doing a good job, he could tell by the way she was going all limp in his hands like warm cookie dough. Mmmm cookie dough, Mulder thought....Feeding cookie dough to Scully.....cookie dough ON Scully.....he smiled. 

"Mulder..." "I think I'm ready to get out now."

"Sure Scully I'll get you a towel." 

He passed her a towel and turned to leave the bathroom to give Scully some privacy. He heard the water trickle and splash as she got out of the bath and tried to stop his thoughts from racing too far ahead. 

The towel he was wearing was quite thick so it hid the semi he was sporting. 

Out of the bathroom came a glistening naked Dana Scully wrapped only in a towel that wasn't really that long at all. 

Mulder gulped.

"So shall I get on the bed, so you can do the rest of me?" 

Mulders mouth opened wide like a surprised goldfish and he nodded "uhuh yeah"

Scully laid down on the bed after drying her hair slightly. She wrapped the towel around her waist and laid flat down so that her bare back was exposed. The towel only really covered her ass. 

"Where would you like me to um...do?" 

"Everywhere, anywhere you can. You're good at this Mulder. "

Mulder wasted no time. He climbed on top of her and straddled her waist and carried on massaging her lower back. 

"Well I did learn from the best." 

"What? Who?" She hoped it wasn't an ex girlfriend.

"Nigella Lawson."

Scully laughed. "The British chef?" 

"Yeah. You ever seen her mixing and kneading dough? She's very good with her hands."

"Well,.I'm sure it made an impression on you Mulder."

"Certainly did." They both laughed. It felt good to see and hear Scully laugh, to feel her laughing beneath his hands. He loved these moments...when they laughed together, that was when he felt the most happiest of all. 

He reached down and planted a soft kiss on her back. He saw her cheeks lifting into a smile. So he left another lingering kiss higher up on her back. And then one on her neck. He felt her inhale a sharp breath and shiver under him. It stirred something deep inside him. 

The predator in him was awake. But he was still in control. This was his Scully. And her comfort was the most important thing to him. 

His towel was slipping off. "This towel keeps falling off. "

"Just take it off. I won't look back."

Mulder took his towel off and continued his work. 

He really hoped Scully didn't turn around because he was now fully erect. 

"Did you put some more oil on me?" 

"Huh? What?" 

He looked down to wear she was gesturing and realised he was dripping precum onto her back. "Oh!" 

"Uh...let me just..."

"No it's okay you don't have to wipe it off. Put some more oil on." 

He'd left the oil in the bathroom. Shit. He shrugged and just decided to rub the moisture into her back that had already dripped. 

This was such a bizarre situation he thought. He was straddling his partner and they were both naked while he was massaging his precum into her back. You really couldn't write this, he thought. 

Yeah. He'd have to be a really messed up person to write something like this. He shook his head and sighed. 

"You getting tired Mulder?" 

"Huh...no."

"I think I'll give you a turn now. You've been doing this for nearly an hour." 

"Oh that's okay Scully I like it. And you deserve it. You work so hard."

"I do, you're right. But I wanna do you now."

Mulder swallowed hard at the suggestiveness of her words.

If he laid on his stomach he'd be able to cover his erection he thought. He wrapped the towel back around his waist and got off of Scully. 

Scully sat up and lifted her towel to cover her breasts. 

Mulder lay down on the bed and tried to brace himself for the feelings he was about to feel. 

Scully straddled his waist. He saw her discard her towel by his side. Scully was now naked on his back. He couldn't see but the knowledge of it made his dick strain against the towel and the bed. He groaned. 

Scully started massaging Mulders back. "Wait...where's the oil?" 

"Uh I think I used it all"

"Oh ok I have some more in the draw there."

She reached over by his head and he felt her breast touch the back of his head. She grabbed a bottle from the draw and her nipple grazed his shoulder as she pulled back. He swore she did it on purpose. 

Scully poured the oil onto his back and stated rubbing it in. 

She alternated between massaging deep and hard and soft and teasing. He buried his face in the pillow to stop himself from groaning from the sensations of pleasure running through his body. 

This tiny beautiful woman was on his back naked, massaging his skin and he had to use every ounce of strength within him not to turn around and flip her over and just fuck her there and then. 

Scully massaged his neck and shoulders, his head. He felt so relaxed and aroused it felt like he was drifting in space. Scully had always had soft healing hands but he had no idea she could make him feel these things. 

"Turn over Mulder let me do your other side."

His eyes grew wide. "What?" 

She pulled his side and he allowed her to maneuver him onto his back so that he was facing her. "I'll keep my eyes closed." 

"Okay. Whatever suits you." 

He dare not open his eyes. He knew that once he did there was no going back. 

She massaged his chest and ran her hands all across his stomach and his nipples. It was getting really hard to control his breathing and she noticed. 

He felt her hand lift the towel slightly. She started massaging his thighs from underneath hers. He held his breath for what felt like the longest time. This felt too good, he couldn't take it, it was like torture with pleasure instead of pain. When he finally released the breath he'd been holding he opened his eyes and saw Scully.

Scully was sat on top of him completely naked smiling softly. Her breasts gently rising and falling with every breath she took. She was glistening with moisture from the bath and her own perspiration, her face was flushed and happy looking. She had a dark sensual look in her eye that no man would ever have been able to deny. 

Mulder was mesmerised but before he could do anything she reached down and took his towel off. 

She didn't wait, she plunged her mouth onto his cock. His eyes rolled back into his skull and he nearly came right there and then. This woman had complete control over his body, his soul. He knew that after this experience the days of Mulder being in charge of Mulder were well and truly over. He never knew Scully had powers like this. My god. 

She sucked. And he opened his mouth in desperation trying to get some control over his body. She sucked. And slid her lips and tongue up and down the head and shaft of his dick. 

Just when he thought he was going to explode into her mouth she pulled back. 

He gasped and panted and regained his composure. 

"Are you ready?" Scully said in a breathy whisper. 

How could such a beautiful mouth speak and do those things he thought. He nodded. He lifted himself slightly to reach her but she pushed his chest back down. 

She mounted him and slid the length of him inside her. She was so tight and wet. Her pussy throbbed with pleasure and she started sliding up and down him. 

She started whimpering and her legs were shaking. 

Oh god, Mulder thought, I'm not gonna last at this rate. 

But before he could think too much she started increasing the speed and thrust. Making him almost lose consciousness. 

She started spasming and convulsing around his penis. He felt her pussy contract around him it was almost like she was sucking him all over again. And he came hot spurt after spurt of cum inside her while she orgasmed on his cock. 

They both came down from their orgasm slowly and felt the euphoria encompass them both. Scully slipped off and sank into mulders arms. 

"Wow."

"Wow."

They fell asleep in each others arms. Totally relaxed and satisfied at the new expression of their love. This was just the vacation that they both needed. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Decided to explore the comic side a bit for this one. My third fic so far. 😉
> 
> Kind of rushed the end but wanted to finish it. Sorry for the wait.


End file.
